vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chevsapher/Developing background sections in song articles
I've noticed that we've been getting a plethora here that have nicely developed lyric sections and good song boxes, but very bare (if even existent) background sections. This is definitely something we as a community need to work on. You may think writing a background section is labor-intensive and boring, but in my experience it's way easier than the lyrics. You don't need to write a 1,000-word essay on the song plot or have a PhD in English. Simply touch up on the important points, and delve deeper if you have the time and/or enthusiasm. I'm going to show you how I write background sections. It's only my method, and it certainly isn't the only way of doing it, but I thought it might be nice to share. First of all, it's best to begin with a topic sentence. Start simple, perhaps: "TUNA" is an original work by Chevsapher, featuring BIG AL. There. Not too hard, eh? From there, you can touch up on several different things. I like to mention genre next, and what the song is about. So: It is a fast-paced rock song about a boy and his fascination with tuna. Now, a word on plot. Some songs have obvious plots (or simply themes), which won't require more than a sentence or two. Other songs are very story-oriented, and you can go as deep as you want, even dedicating an entire paragraph the major points. However, be careful with songs that are vague and can have different meaning. Often there are popular interpretations of the song circulating around the web, and you can certainly mention these, but be careful to mention that they are only theories. Next, I like to write a second paragraph about the song's popularity, if it's a fairly well-known song. Does it have over 100,000 views on its original Nico upload? If so, then: This song has entered the Hall of Fame. If the song has been featured on any albums: It is featured on the albums ''The Best of Chevsapher, EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Fishfascination, and Tuna 101.'' Now, how do you find what albums a song is featured on? It's actually extremely easy. There's a site called VocaDB that lists every VOCALOID song every made (well, almost) and what albums it is on. If you use it, be sure to add the VocaDB entry as an external link. If a song is popular enough to have album-exclusive remixes and covers, VocaDB will have those too. Ain't that convenient? Of course, there are other things you can talk about, if you feel like it... when the song was on Weekly Vocaloid Ranking (if it ever was), the official PV, controversies surrounding the song, blah blah blah. But look at what we have! It's short, but it's easy and full of good information. Background "TUNA" is an original work by Chevsapher, featuring BIG AL. It is a fast-paced rock song about a boy and his fascination with tuna. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. It is featured on the albums The Best of Chevsapher, EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Fishfascination, and Tuna 101. Category:Blog posts